New York Neverland
by Confused Grapefruit
Summary: I didn't want this to happen, oh no, I wanted a peaceful life in my little flat by central park but I wound up getting stuck in the under dredge of polite society and the muck of the bottom of the food chain, all thanks to one person, Peter Pan. It's not easy but when you're in love with the most dangerous man in all of New York whats a girl supposed to do?
1. Prolouge

**A.N: **This is Peter Pan like you've never seen it before. What do you get when you cross peter pan with the new york mafia, a wicked idea I call New York Neverland

* * *

My name is Wendy Michelle Darling and I live in the biggest city in America, New York City, well, call it New York all you want but it's nothing like what you see on TV and movies; gangs, drugs, alcohol, sex, violence; it's the perfect nightmare if you get caught up in the wrong crowd, like I did. It wasn't long before I caught myself in the whirlwind of organized crime and gang wars, but don't get me wrong, I didn't want this to happen, oh no, I wanted a peaceful life in my little flat by central park but I wound up getting stuck in the under dredge of polite society and the muck of the bottom of the food chain. All thanks to one person I happen to bump into on my way to the bank, Peter Maurice Pan, the leader of the Lost Boys gang, part of the intricate structure of the mafia of New York. It's not an easy life but when you're in love with the most dangerous man in all of New York City what's a girl supposed to do?


	2. Chapter 1: The mall

**A.N: **Sorry for the long wait for chapter one, its been a hecktic few months with school and all. So, here is chapter one, we introduce James Hook and Wendy's friend Kendra

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon around 2:00 and I was just getting finished from the hairdressers, I had had it re-colored red, my natural hair color is blond but I like it better red. I was walking out of the store when my neighbor James Hook bumped into me walking rapidly from the bank. He was dressed in the garb of a businessman, suit & tie kind of look. He was carrying a briefcase and a newspaper.

"Hello Wendy, I didn't see you there! What brings you to this side of town?"

"Oh, the usual, Kendra and I were going to the club to go dancing like always."

"Good, good...Hey, have you seen a tall guy about 6'4" with reddish brown hair and blue-green eyes around have you?"  
"No I haven't, why do you ask?"

"Just stuff for work, you know the criminal type. Anyway, here is a photo of him, if you see him around give me or the police station a call. See you later Wendy, have fun at the club for me, say hi to Kendra too ok?"

"Thanks and I will, see you later James." I took the picture and looked at it closely; the man was tall, as James said 6'4", with scraggly red hair and piercing aqua eyes. His face was childish in shape but it was powerful and dark in feeling. I thanked James, stuffed the picture in my bag, and walked on to the corner to hail a taxi back to the mall where I was going to meet my friend Kendra Sheppard; she lives in the flat next to mine. When I got to the mall, I walked through the doors and I saw Kendra over at the Subway in the food court ordering a sub-sandwich.

"Kendra!" I shouted, she looked over to me and waved me over to her.

"What's up chika?"  
"Nothing much, you almost done?"

"Yup, I just need to pay and we can go sit down."

"Sounds like a plan." Kendra paid for sub and we sat down at a table near the A&W stall. "So, where are we headed today Kendra, The Atrium or what?"

"Yeah, the band Legal Anxiety was going to play there tonight and I wanted to go so I grabbed 2 passes and I thought that we could go together." She took a big bite of her sub and some lettuce spilled out.

"Ooh, I have heard of them, they sounded good when I looked them up on YouTube the other day."

"Yeah, ooh, my cell's vibrating; it's my boss, hang on. Hello, hi, what do you need sir, you need me to come in tonight for a presentation to some bigwig ceo? Ok, I can do that, when do you need me in, 6:00, all right, will this count for overtime, no, ok, no, I wasn't trying to sound rude I was just getting facts straight. Yes sir, yes sir, yes sir, I will be there at 6, goodbye sir." Kendra closed her phone and put it on the table.

"Your boss really needs you at the office huh?"  
"Yeah, Colleen called in sick, something about the stomach flu so I was called in to make her presentation for her." She took another bite of her sub. "Sorry I can't go to the club with you, you can take my ticket and take someone else, I feel bad but I need to go, my boss is desperate."

"It's ok, I don't mind, if he really needs the help I totally understand." I stood up, said that I would be right back and headed off to the restrooms.

* * *

The restrooms weren't packed but I still had to wait for my turn. I sat down on one of the padded benches, opened my purse, and grabbed my phone to check my e-mail. I had five in my spam folder related to sex enhancers and nothing I actually needed in my inbox. I cursed at not getting the e-mail I needed from my client at the studio. Tania Belerand was supposed to get back to me about her schedule change. Sighing I walked into the bathroom did my business and walked out. I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye by the drinking fountains to my left. I looked to where the shadow was and found nothing but a Mexican who worked for the grille by the food court. I followed to where my mind told me the shadow went but I nothing was there. A family started to stare at me as I searched the area with a dumbfounded look on my face. I told them to leave me alone, walked back to Kendra, and sat down.

"What took you so long?" She inquired.

"Nothing I just thought I saw something by the drinking fountains." I replied.

"Ok then, well, I was thinking, since we can't go clubbin' tonight why don't we go see a movie, I heard that the movie "Dancing with Kansas" got in today."

"Huh?"

"You know, the movie with Keileigh Sheldon and Mark Wentsworth, it's about this woman who meets this war hero who lost his arm 'n leg, she winds up falling in love and they go to a dance in the end." Kendra explained.

"Oh yeah, sure, why not. I just need to go to the atm at my bank to get some money before we go."

"Ok then, we'll meet up at the theater around 3:30 or 4." She flashed me a grin, wrapped up the rest of her sandwich and put it in the bag. "The movie starts at 4:30 so that gives us plenty of time to get out tickets and get situated."

"Sounds good." I stood up, Kendra grabbed her sandwich and gave me a quick goodbye hug and walked toward the exit doors. I walked out to follow her but I saw the same shadow in the corner of my eye again. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary so I shook my head and walked out.


	3. Chapter 2: Bank robbery and broken noses

**A.N: **Sorry for the wait, my life's been hell and writers block has gripped me hard. (thats what she said XD) Anyway, we get a taste of the bad guys in this chapter and the beginning of Wendy's spiral toward the bottom.

* * *

The bank wasn't crowded when I got there but there was a line of about 5 people; they only had one teller. When it was my turn up at the desk, the teller looked rather work worn.

"What do you need?"

"I'd like a withdraw please." I said as politely as I could and handed her my slip.

"You aint from around here are ya'?"

"No I'm not, I'm from London. Hey, could I get my 20 in two fives and a ten please?"

"Sure, no wonder, you talk like Britt, here ya' go five and five is ten and ten is twenty. Have a nice day." The teller handed me my money and my receipt and I walked out of the bank. I saw the shadow thing again and next think I knew I heard some screaming and a man asking for money.

"Alright, I want all the money here and I want it now! Don't make me wait, I have several guns on me and I'm not afraid to shoot!" The teller nodded at him and gave him all of the money in the drawer. "You there callin' the police, drop the phone or I shoot!" The man had a pistol pointed at a woman's face, she dropped the phone and he lowered his gun. "Now, I want all of you to give me your addresses so if I hear of someone callin' the police over this I can get someone to dispose of you!" The man got a piece of paper with around 7 names and addresses; he put all the money he had gotten into a laptop bag, walked out of the bank and walked right towards me. I tried backing up around the corner but he saw me first. He strode over to me, grabbed my arms and took me to an alley.

"You see anything in there girly?"

"N-no." I gulped. I tried to get away from his grasp but he held firm.

"Do you know of a James Hook?" He glared at me.

"W-why do y-you want t-to k-know?" I spluttered.

"Do, you, know, of, a, James Hook?" He gritted his teeth, shaking me at each word. I was stuck in between a rock and a hard place, I didn't want to get my ass killed by this man because I lied and I didn't want to sell out my friend.

"N-n-no I don't." I squeaked. He let me go and grabbed a rope from the laptop bag at his waist.

"Alright, I know your lying to me, so untill I get the right answer your not goin' anywhere." I got the first good look at this man. He was about 5"9' with slightly tanned skin. He had buffed muscles and short sandy brown hair. His brown eyes continued to stare at me as he tied the rope around my torso, arms, legs and feet. "Now, give me the truth you little bitch." He slapped my face and I screamed.

"I-I d-d-don't k-know w-what you're t-talking about!"

"To hell you don't!" He slapped me again and I screamed again, he drew blood from my nose this time. "I will break your face open if you don't tell me!"

"Ok, ok, y-y-y-yes." It was hard to talk with blood draining into my mouth. He had broken my nose and almost knocked me out with his backhand. I told him he was related to one of my clients and he dropped her off once and he believed me, usually I'm a horrible liar.

"Damn it, the boss isn't going to be happy about this. He's going to be fucking pissed as hell and I'm goin' to take the brunt of the punishment. Damn it all!" He swore loudly. "Alright girly, you aint going nowhere, I'm going to leave you here to suffer just like I will later because it's your fault not getting me the info I needed." He tied the other end of the rope to a pipe running down the length of the wall and grabbed the piece of paper and a pen. "Gimme your name and address, I want to keep tabs on you."

"U-u-umm, 287 47th street, a-a-apartment 6-6 C." I spluttered out, blood showered on my nice blouse from my mouth.

"Thank ye, bitch, I'm gunna keep my eye on you and If we hear about the police being called, you'll be as dead as the rest of them. Understand?" I nodded vigorously as he shoved the pen and paper back into the zippered black bag on his shoulder. He glared at me and walked out of the alley, just as he rounded the corner the world around me hazed and went black.


	4. Chapter 3: Hospitals and alarm clocks

Later that evening I awoke to the brightness and hum of fluorescent lights overhead. I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital room on one of their beds. Things were still a bit blurry but I noticed a man sitting in a chair to my right snoring lightly. There was also a table to my left with a

Styrofoam cup filled with what I assumed to be water. I tried to sit up with little success, although I managed to sit up a little bit it wasn't enough to call it sitting. After "sitting up" for a while my eyes adjusted to being open and my vision cleared up. James Hook was slouched in the chair, his short black

hair was disheveled, his eyes were closed and his hands were folded on his bulging belly. He looked peaceful sitting there beside my hospital bed, not a care in the world. I wish I could say that about myself right now. My head hurt from the banter with that thug earlier and my wrists were sore. The

fluorescent lights were making my eyes sore so I closed them and rubbed my temples. James let out a snort and shifted in his seat. I let out a long drawn out sigh; I just wanted to go home. Next thing I knew I was waking up again with a nurse checking my vitals and my chart on the table.

"Ahh, good, you're awake!" She asked. "How are you feeling?"

"My head feels horrible and my wrists are sore from being tied up so long..." My voice sounded hoarse and a bit gravely; my throat was dry.

"That's to be expected, here's some pain meds for you and make sure to drink the whole cup of water please." The nurse handed me a fat oblong pill and the Styrofoam cup that was on the table next to me. I slid the pill in my mouth and guzzled the water down quickly. It wasn't real cold but it felt good and I asked the nurse for another cup. She said that someone would bring another cup of water soon. James was shifting around more often and decided that he was going to wake up. He sat up in the chair and rubbed his dark blue eyes. His head swiveled around looking about.

"Ah, Wendy, glad to know you're awake. You've been asleep for almost half a day." He ambled over to my bed side and ruffled my hair playfully. "You got lucky though; the police don't patrol that area much anymore. If that woman from the bank leaving out the back door hadn't found you there you'd be dead. Now that you're awake I do need to ask you some questions, as your friend and as the officer in charge of this case."

I smiled a bit as he ruffled my hair and nodded, a look of concentration falling into place on my face. James took out a small notebook he had stuffed in his jacket pocket complete with a chewed pen sticking out of the rings. He flipped it open to one of the blank pages and spoke again.

"Around what time did you get to the bank Wendy?"  
I frowned and concentrated harder, my memory very foggy, images flashing in tiny snippets. "Th-three thirty...I think...I'm not too sure though, my mind is a bit hazy."

"That's fine, I expected your mind to be a bit froggy, now, was there anything suspicious happening before the attack in or around the bank that you could see or hear?" He scrawled my answer quickly on the paper, his handwriting a little sloppy.

"N-no...not from what I could tell." A look of hesitation flashed on my features as a flashback of what that man had said to me flashed in through my mind.

"_Thank ye, bitch, I'm gunna keep my eye on you and If we hear about the police being called, you'll be as dead as the rest of them. Understand?"_

James grunted a little and nodded, scrawling this answer down as well, his voice changing slightly from that of a friend to more of the policeman she knew he was. "You didn't seem too sure on that answer Wendy..."

"I can't seem to remember clearly enough at the moment." I frowned and quickly answered him, hoping he'd take my blatant lie which he did with a short nod. Several more questions were asked before the nurse came back with another Styrofoam cup and a pitcher of water, I mumbled a quick thank you my hand raised up and finished answering all of my dear friend's questions.

* * *

It was several hours later when I woke again, this time snuggled up in my bed the covers pulled tight around my legs in a comforting cocoon. I opened my eyes shifted into a sitting position slowly, letting the warm air under my blanket dissipate into the still air around me. My head turned to the clock

and I saw 3:30 A.M. plastered there shining a dim red. A groan escaped my lips and I reached up to hold my head, dizziness tugging the edges of me. I laid back down and rubbed a hand over my face clearing away what bits of sleep were there previously. My body shifted again as I turned over to face

the other side of my room, the red of the digital clock too much for me to handle at the moment. Deafening silence filled my cramped bedroom of the flat I lived in, no noise from the streets reaching up to this level of the building. My gaze shifted around the other half of my room, choosing to rest on the

shelf by the door where I kept all of my ballet slippers and my beloved pair of blue point shoes. I stared at the wall for about 10 minutes before sighing and turning over to stare at the other wall and the glaring alarm clock. Sleep seemed to evade me, the minutes ticking by slowly, the inability to sleep

buzzing through my head, the covers rustled as I turned over to face the other wall yet again unable to get comfortable. My gaze shifted as I stared at the photo of my mum and dad on the wall, their faces happy and smiling, both of them were holding hands looking quite loving. I sighed and turned to

look at the clock again, it read 4:20; sleep has eluded me for 50 minutes already. The room closed in on me more and I sighed in frustration feeling for once claustrophobic and restless. The snippets of images from what happened yesterday kept flashing through my mind adding to my in-ability to fall

back to sleep. I sat up and looked again at the clock, 4:25 flashed in that dull red almost taunting me. I slid my slim frame out of my bed and stretched, raising my arms over my head. As I stood up I grabbed my long pink silk robe and padded to the kitchen, sliding the thin material over my frame and

tying it shut. I rummaged through a few of my cupboards looking for my coffee cup before realizing I had left in the sink to dry, I grumbled under my breath lightly and filled it full of warm water for some tea. The aroma of earl grey tea wafted to my nose as I opened the glass container full of the loose

leaves, I scooped a spoonful in the old tea ball hanging above my sink and closed the tea ball shut with a small click and carefully dropped it in the

water making sure not to splash any over the edge. I sighed heavily as I waited for the tea to steep and looked out the window to my right gazing upon the early morning of New York. Cabs and other cars were speeding down the roads by my flat building and people were rushing to their early

morning jobs and various other things. The last thing I remember before the lull of sleep got me was placing the tea ball in the sink and taking a sip of my warm tea.

* * *

**A.N: **Again, sorry for taking a while to update, I've been swamped with school work and having to help my mom move and all sorts of other things.

So, not much happens in this chapter other than waking up in the hospital and Wendy taking that first tiny step toward the dark side.


End file.
